There is an image removing unit for removing an image on a printed sheet using a toner which is made to become colorless by heating the sheet at a temperature higher than the fixing temperature on the sheet during printing.
When this kind of image removing unit is disposed separately to an image forming device, space for disposing the image removing unit is required.